


Somewhere in Neverland

by thatdamrenegade



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Halloween AU, M/M, Songfic, Soulmark AU, this is a little bit late, who am i kidding this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamrenegade/pseuds/thatdamrenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never meet his soulmate. All his friends already have.<br/>Nico, forced to be the 7th wheel, decides to dress up as Peter Pan for Piper's Halloween gathering and he meets someone new.</p>
<p>(wow this is really late. this is for those who miss halloween and valdangelo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in Neverland

         It blossomed when he was 17; the beautiful, sketchy outline was drawn first by whatever was above, the details filling in later. He would hate it at first, thinking that the skull was too cliché for him. Child of darkness and what not.

        But the fire, the fire that surrounded the skull was odd. He was told that he was always cold, and never warm, by Bianca.

        The fire itself was more beautiful than the intricate designs of the skull. It seemed to be alive, its embers glowing, happily blazing away. It was his favourite part of the mark. It warmed him when he was cold.

        He was 19 and his friends had already found their soulmates. Piper and Jason were the first. They called each other when it had formed(a lightning bolt striking a heart). Soulmarks always formed on the same day.

        Frank and Hazel were next. His step-sister was overjoyed when she met Frank on the streets. Her mark, a dragon hugging a ruby, was on her neck; Frank’s was on his shoulder.

        Percy and Annabeth were already together. Their mark—an owl perched upon a sleek, black horse, was life-like and its eyes always seemed to glow at you.

        The seven of them were crowded around a table, discussing plans for Halloween, or the Day of the Dead.

       

He picked at a stray thread on his jacket. They were discussing costume ideas. Percy, of course, wanted to be a fish.

        “An old friend of mine is coming from California…”

        He stopped his thread picking. California. Bianca always wanted to go there, to Disneyland, to meet Peter Pan.

        “Nico, what are you coming as?” Jason asked.

        “Peter Pan.” Nico blurted, turning red after he had uttered the most stupid Halloween character ever.

        Eyebrows shot up into hairlines faster than you could say “Tinkerbell”.

        Piper, however, clapped her hands and laughed, a tinkling, merry sound.

        “Alright! We can go to the store and check out costumes later. Percy, I think you have to make your own fish costume.”

 

        He felt like a nine-year-old in his costume. But he loved it. It reminded him of Bianca, how she would read ‘Peter Pan’ to him every night. He absentmindedly tapped his mark. The rest of them had childishly agreed to go trick-or-treating, but they were waiting for Piper’s mystery friend. Jason seemed to know him.

        The doorbell rang. He stood up and shouted, “I’ll get it!” It probably was Piper’s friend.

        He threw open the door, unsure of what to expect. A Mexican, elfish-looking boy grinned at him, his head cocked to one side.

        But the boy’s costume threw him off. The boy had painted a skull on his face. But not just _any_ skull.

        _His skull_.

        “But…what…how-“ Nico spluttered.

        The boy smirked. “Not bad, eh? I give credit to the one above. He helped me with the design.”

        Nico inhaled sharply. “That’s my…”

        “Wait, let me try this out first. How much does a polar bear weigh? Enough to break the ice! I’m Leo!” Leo laughed at his own joke.

        “Showmeyourmarknow.” Nico’s words were quite rushed as he spat them out.

        Leo didn’t question him and lifted cinnamon curls from the nape of his neck.

         The mark shone. Nico’s make shone. They were identical.

        ”GODS! GODS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?”

        “I DON’T KNOW! HOLY SHIEEEET!”

        The two boys embraced each other, crying. Leo nuzzled into Nico’s neck.

        ” _Say goodbye to the halls and the classes, say hello to the jobs and the taxes, the weekends with old friends spilling into nine-to-five routines~_ ”

        Nico perked up. “ _Tell me how you feel, over and done with, like your life is a map with no compass, the guide at the bar, drinking way too much we sing along to forever young_ ,” Nico sand, albeit a little shyly.

“ _So here we go again_ ,” Piper cut in from no where, the freak.

“ _Wishing we could start again_ ~” The rest, who had somehow appeared in the hallway, chorused.

        Leo grabbed two plastic pumpkins and tore off with Nico in tow, shouting, “ _Wendy, run away with me, I know it sounds crazy but don’t you see what you to me. I wanna be a lost boy, your last chance, a better reality. Wendy, we can get away, I promise if you’re with me say the word and we’ll fly away. And I can be a lost boy, your last chance, your ‘Everything Better’ plan. Ohh… somewhere in Neverland_

        “ _We'll start a life of the plain and the simple Of great times with far better people And weekends with our friends Laughing 'bout the wine that stains their teeth We'll talk about how your parents separated and, How you don't want to make the same mistakes as them I'll say it's all about sticking it out And trying to feel Forever Young_

_"So here we go again Wishing we could start again Wendy, run away with me, I know it sounds crazy but don’t you see what you to me. I wanna be a lost boy, your last chance, a better reality. Wendy, we can get away, I promise if you’re with me say the word and we’ll fly away. And I can be a lost boy, your last chance, your ‘Everything Better’ plan. Ohh…_

        “Somewhere in Neverland” They whispered together, and on that street, they kissed, not knowing what would happen next but not really bothering because they were both gay-as-fuck lost boys and proud of it.


End file.
